Ghost of the past
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: After A brotherly Death, when Scar saved Mufasa in the gorge, is Scar dead ? Is everyone sad ? What would happen if a ghost of the past come back ? Would it change the life of the pride or would it begin a war between two lions ? Read to fin dout !
1. Chapter 1

The lion king

A brotherly death sequel:

Ghost of the past…

Chapter 1: Return of the king

The silence returned, strong and heavy. The dust fell again completely, revealing the macabre scene. Mufasa roared in sadness and some strange rage towards the death. All animals around were shacking, jus by hearing his powerful roar. The ground was now soiled by blood and tears. It was has brotherly death …

Mufasa walked back to priderock with tearful eyes. The sun was already down; the night was the new king. How is he going to tell the others? Will they accept or will they hate him for that? It's true that Scar wasn't always good but everyone remembers the little Taka and all the good memories… What if he was exiled for a crime he didn't commit? Anguish and sorrow overwhelmed him, many toughs as cold and mean as the darkness rushed in his head. He didn't know what to do. Should he come back or…? No, he must come back. Simba needs his father, he's still so young and the whole pride needs a leader, or else, they'll be rule by some tyrannical one… But… What if he… No, mustn't. But he wouldn't hurt anybody by this, so where's the deal? But again, he was lost and insecure. He let himself fall on the ground, near a tree.

He watched the stars in his distress and couldn't help but roared angrily at them. Why can't they help him? Why don't they guide him?

-You said you'll always be there for me!

But nothing happened. He stayed, waiting, praying, for something to happen. The wind was blowing slowly, pushing the grass aside the beautiful lion. Tears started to fall down his muzzle as he was covering his head with his paw. He groaned in sadness. Then, in some strange and rather horrific despair for a response, he yelled back. He wanted an answer. He needed it.

-But you're not.

Then, the reality smashes him again. He groaned once more but louder and started to walk in circles, saying inaudible things. He watched the stars sometimes, hoping to find a guide. Then, he doubts. Did his father tell him lies? Was it all wrong? There were no great kings of the past like he said? No, it's simply impossible, it must be true!

-Why would I have to come back? I don't even know what their reaction would be…

He paced around the tree, ripping it sometimes, trying to get his mind on other things.

-And what would it prove anyway?

He stopped. He started to think about his other options… What if… No, he couldn't. He mustn't.

-And… But what if…

His eyes went bigger, like if he finds the so hoped answer.

-I don't have to come back! Yeah…

He walked to the opposite way for pride rock and started to run.

-I'll run away and never return!

The wind was moving his magnificent mane. It was a soft brown color, like hazelnut cream, gleaming from all its glory in the soft moonlight. Then, he turns away… Once more.

-No, I can't… But I can't even go back!

He walked to a water source and saw his reflection. He watched carefully. The water began to vibes and then, distinctly and clearly, another lion's reflection appeared. He was a lot like Mufasa, but a bit older and had a black mane, like Scar. Startled, the other yelped and cradled back. He breathed hard, trying to regain his breath. He moved slowly towards the water, touching it with his paw. He courageously moved more forward and watched. It was his own reflection…

-What am I thinking….?

Then he looked at the sky, all dark blue with shiny yellow point.

-I have to, I am the king, and I have responsibilities!

He roared, regaining his strength and courage.

-I'm coming back!

He jumped and headed straight towards his home. He came, rather quick, welcomed by his mate and his son, who was playing with his friends. He gathered the pride, sternly. Mufasa made his horrifying announcement, revealing the horrible truth. Surprisingly, the pride wasn't angry at him but kind. They helped him through this and supported him. Of course, they were all sad because they liked Scar, almost everyone knew him since he was a cub, when he was a little troublemaker that made everyone laughs at him and kind. But he grew up and grows a bit mean but he was still the same, still the young Taka that everyone loved. Simba was a bit strange since this and started to grow much more like a cocky and stubborn prince, which made his father a bit angry. But Simba was still the same, that's just that it shocked him. Nala was sad. Some lionesses were saying that he was her father, who was true, she has the same green eyes and when Sarafina was adult, there were only two lions, Mufasa and Scar. Mufasa was already with Sarabie whereas Scar was with no one… These two news made her very sad; she lost a playmate, because Simba and her played a lot with him, and a father. But she never knew his father side. He was always with Zira and their cubs. Nuka was a thin lion, rather strange, jumping around and playing the king. He fought many times with Simba. Vitani was a cub, she slept all the time. Zira mourned, cried and yelled all day long. Mufasa let them stay, which made Simba furious.

Caught up by the sadness, he did not sleep the night of the incident and stayed up at the top of priderock. The stars, small but particularly bright, seemed to be spiders hung on this huge backcloth. The wind blew, making the hairs of the mane of the king flutter. He looked at these stars. He got up from a jump, boiling.

-You said you'd always be there for me!

All he needed that night was an answer, a guide but all he got was a star shining much more than the others. Furious, he went back inside and struggled to sleep, always woke up by a nightmare of his brother's death. He was sliding down the gorge slowly and he couldn't even grab him… Early morning, he went to the water source where he saw his father's reflection and tried to find the key to this mystery…


	2. Chapter 2

The Lion King

Ghost of the past

Chapter 2: A new start…

The wind blows slowly, taking some grass and plants in his trip. It made Mufasa's mane flutter. He snorted a bit and groaned, angry. He paced in circles, watched by the pride. He was feeling ill since the accident and Sarabie needed to watch after him, upset. Simba was upset too but at that age cubs don't have any idea of the seriousness of these things. That night, Mufasa couldn't sleep, he was panting and sweating. He felt like a thousand pounds on his chest and it doesn't allow him to breathe correctly. Feeling very strange, like a shadow, light, he went to the top of pride rock and watched the stars. He began to feel weak, his ankles didn't support him, and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but something was pushing him back on the cold ground. He whimpered, lost.

-Somebody, help…

He began to breathe harder, suffocating. He roamed his paws on the ground, making dust and grass flutter. He suffocated more and more. Breathing harder, he scanned the area but dust blurred his sight and he couldn't see clearly.

-Help…

The grass fluttered slowly towards the horizon. It was gone beyond the shadow lands, and far away from the elephant graveyard. The sky, completely dark blue, was rather threatening but the small stars were shining and seem to light a way, far away. The lands were illuminated from the starlight. But, suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and the grass was falling. It felt towards a deep gorge. On a big rock, with a strange shape.

-Mm?

It stumbled, moving up. The thing had big cuts on his face and on his body. His mane was soaked with dust, rain, and a little bit of blood. It was a brown mane. One of his ears was cut in his middle, leaving a hole. He didn't have many mustaches; most of them were torn away. Some teethes were missing too. The poor injured lion was breathing hard, shaking like a leaf, panting and sweating. His eyes shot open, pupils fully dilated, like if he dreamed a nightmare. He hiccupped and coughed a few times, sometimes he spat a brown and sticky thing. His eyes, cold green, pierced the night, like a light. He groaned a bit louder, putting a paw on his head. Head ache.

-My head…

He got up, feeling dizzy and shaky. He thought the ground was moving. His fierce, cold eyes wondered around, trying to find a still object. His mind was still a bit "frozen", he couldn't think right and his vision was blurred from the dust in his eyes. He looked up, lurking at the shiny stars.

-Where am I?

He dashed forward, anguished. He was lost in the canyon, in the night and did not recognize the place. He sniffed at the surroundings, looking for a smell he could remember but nothing. He was frightened even more, his heart pounded in his chest, he sweated and his eyes searched desperately on all sides. He sank into the darkness and the depths of the gorge, where no light enlightened the road. He arrived at a steep and rocky slope. Without other valid road and choice, he climbed restlessly with the strength of his legs. He almost fell, sliding some centimeters, but caught fast. Arrived at the top, panting, he was bathed by the light of the moon. He took his time to get back his strengths, inhaling the evening fresh air.

-Who am I?

He was lost. He thought a long time about it. But something in the distance disturbed him. It is then that he perceived some silhouettes far off, a little bit deformed, and which approached. He heard sniggers, chuckles. He shivers; a shiver ran down his spine. These things approached closer and closer, making him gasped, all his members tremble. He bravely dared to roar but they always approached. They were small, squat and grey, with small and sharpened teeth. He moved back but the canyon drew its attention, he could not escape in this direction. When they were a few meters away from him, he sprinted towards the left and run as fast as he was able to, without turning around or even looking back.

-Boss! What are you doing?

He shivers, appalled at that sentence. He breathed very hard and roared from all his strength to frighten them. Unfortunately, it didn't disturb them like he wanted to.

-Leave me alone!

Animals pursued him, always with the disturbing noises. He once fell on the ground but got up fast, shaky. He arrived in front of a huge tree and climbed on it, being held on one of its uncountable branches. He stopped breathing. He mentally hoped, prayed that they would leave. The beasts came, looking around the tree, sniffling.

-Hyenas…

His muffled whisper caught one's attention. He seemed to laugh, shaken by his noises. They smashed him on the back of his head before going back to the gorge. The lion breathed, a bit happy. When he was sure they disappeared, he went back on the ground. He hiccupped a few times. With tearful eyes, he scanned the horizon. He found a small watering hole. He watched his reflection, sad. He washed himself, trying to remove dust, blood, rocks and soil but they stayed. He remembered that his mane was black and now, is brown, like his tail's tuft. He had only three mustaches left and his hairs of his chin were cut. His scar wasn't the only one now, he was unrecognizable. His coat was a bit more lightened. He saw the stars' reflections too. He looked up again, watching them. He remembered stories about them, two other lions with him when he was a cub, and family nights. He watched silently. What is he going to do now? Alone, on his own, with no one to neither help nor guide him. He remembered a big gold lion with a brown mane beside him, in the gorge. Much bigger than him. But again, he can't remember his name. He walked away, sad.

-I have to find a new home…

The rain started to pour down. He found himself totally soaked in seconds. Another beast watched him silently, just a few meters away, his heart torn his sadness. He walked away from him, as silently as he came when he was hiding from the hyenas.

-Oh, son…


	3. Chapter 3

The Lion King

Ghost of the past

Chapter 3: A new circle of life

Days and months passed slowly. The little Simba isn't so little now; he has fur on his head and a bit more down his neck and on his torso. He's becoming a bit bad too. He's still the same, thought, playful and all but don't let it see. He hates Nuka, because he acts like a king and they fight a lot. Zira began to dislike him, not so long after Scar's death, blaming him for this, arguing with the whole pride too. Nala was a bit less sad, trying to cheer everyone up, and calming them. Nuka was Simba's self-claimed rival. Simba was arguing with Zira and sometimes, she fought him. He didn't fight back but pinned her to the ground, waiting for her to stop, despite his urge to fight back. Nala was arguing with her too, protecting her family. They fight too, biting, kicking, slapping. Scar's mate got hurt at an ear.

After the king talked to Zira, she calmed down but was still angry inside. A night, the pride heard a muffled scream. They were frightened and went to find where that noise came from. Then they found Mufasa, on the ground, hardly breathing, eyes half closed, sweating a lot. He was very ill. He died that very night. He wasn't much old then. Sarabie was depressed and always isolated. She died a month after him, from sadness. Simba became the king and Nala the queen. Now, Zira is more evil than ever. Nala went to the water source and heard Zira hissed.

-What do you want? Tell it instead of hiding!

-I have nothing to hide but you do!

They growled, now surrounded by the pride.

-Say it that Mufasa killed him! He killed Scar!

-He killed no one, he got trapped because of him and he could have killed his nephew and his own brother!

-It doesn't matter because Scar's the rightful king!

-How can you say that? You took him away from us! He was my father! All these things because you were hoping to be queen!

-You won't be worth him! At least, like we do!

-I'll make you eat those words, queeny!

-Dare to do so, princess!

They growled louder, getting close to each other. They raised their paw, ready to attack. Then, a golden lion roared, everyone backed away, frightened, looking at him. Simba walked towards Zira, in front of Nala, to protect her. He glanced around him and the pride backed away once more, to leave them a place.

-What were you doing? No fights here.

-She started here, saying Mufasa killed Scar!

-And she said I loved him because I wanted to be queen! How does she dare? Punish her!

-You did so, Zira?

-Yes, he killed him! Plus, Scar was the rightful king! Nuka should be king!

That very sentence made Simba growled even louder than them. He watched her, furious. He walked towards her, with fiery red eyes that pierced her soul. But she didn't move or even shake.

-My father was the chosen, so I am the king not that shrimp!

-How dare you call him a shrimp! You'll eat those words! You will never be worth Mufasa like Nuka worth Scar!

-Enough!

Simba roared again, dashing forwards, to make Zira fall on her back. She struggled to get up, fighting him up. He bit her, as she smashed him in his ribs. He backed downwards, letting her get back on her legs. She jumped towards him, biting down his neck, pushing him on his back. He made her fall upwards by pushing her with his back legs. He take that advantage to jump very fast on her and ripping her body. He thrashed her head and caught her shoulder in his powerful jaws. Intense waves of pain shot through her whole body as his teeth tore through her flesh followed by the sickening sound of bones and tendons snapping. She cried out in pain as she tightened her hold on his paw. The whole pride watched them in shock and horror. Some lionesses yelped, gasped and even covered their eyes. When the king's powerful jaws released her, she fell to the ground. Zira fought desperately to stand as Simba reared up to attack again, but his leg in agony refused to respond. Her bite was deep. The golden lion let his crushing weight slam down on her and began pummeling her with his huge paws. She felt bones break and the taste of blood formed in her mouth. The king's weight lifted for a second and a sudden blow to the head send her sprawling across the small clearing. Again she tried to stand; she felt compelled to speak but couldn't remember what she wanted to say. Her vision seemed to blur, and there was a deafening ringing in her ears. She could barely focus on her foe in front of her, its image fading. She saw the king leave the ground; leaping for her and the lionesses behind him didn't move, too shocked to speak or even move, and then he stand in front of her, with pride and hate. He raised his paw high and smashed her, she fell back, her head banged hard on the ground, as she closed her eyes in pure pain. He chuckled a bit, leaving her behind. He tore away a part of her ear. She opened her eyes again, in anger, growling furiously at him.

-Oh, by the way, you're banished for high treason.

-You…!

She tried to get up, being hold by Nuka, who was too frightened to do something against the king. He was too coward. She didn't yell at him, she was too weak. Later that day, in the night, they went away, leaving the ancient pride behind. The new one, leaded by Zira, was beside her. She still had bruises and deep cut and can barely walk. They settled in a desolated area, far away from the pridelands where they found another lion, Rovias, who let them stay. Zira and he were quite often together, and he was caring. His coat was slight brown with a brown mane, like Mufasa but a bit darker. Later again, one or two months after, when Simba was fully adult, he had a cub with Nala, a cute little boy named Kopa. Later again, when Kopa was a kid, Simba and Nala had another cub named Kiara. On the other side, far away from this place, Vitani and Kovu were born, just few days before Kiara. A new circle of life began.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lion King

Ghost of the past

Chapter 4: A friend he'll never forget

This news, that Simba had cubs with Nala, spread across lands faster than everyone could think. Especially in the Outlands. Zira made up some plans with her pride. She gathered some lionesses and Rovias. She was quite close with him now and had cubs with him, Kovu and Vitani. He was caring and gentle with everyone but disliked violence.

-If this spoiled brat becomes friend with Nuka, he'll be in my grasp! Then, if he stays a bit longer here later, Nuka will take him to the canyon and he'll be trapped! I'll go after him with some of the pride and Simba will have no heir anymore! We'll strike again but with Kiara this time.

Rovias glanced at her, shocked.

-What? You're saying you want to kill them?

-Yes, what else?

-But… They're cubs! They're innocents! They did nothing towards us!

-Simba's blood runs through their veins.

-If you do kill them, you'll be like Simba. You told me he killed Scar, an innocent too!

Zira stood up, glanced furiously towards her mate. She stormed out of what seemed like a cavern but not with rocks but with ground. She glanced back at the pride one last time.

-It hurts me a lot to say that but I have no other choice. If you disobey me one more time, you'll be exiled. To all of you, we'll start it soon, as soon as Nuka did it.

Everyone bowed before exiting the room. Except Rovias who was still standing in the middle, watching in disbelief. She dared to do so. He just hoped that Nuka won't do it. He spent a lot of time with him, toughing him how to hunt, roar and run very fast. They were like father and son. He was very gentle with his cubs, Kovu and Vitani. He spent a bit less time with them but he loves them a lot and they are used to hear that every single day. He was like a father for the whole pride too, he helps everyone from the best he can. Zira disliked that a bit, thinking he was doing that to see other lionesses. But she saw happily that after it had been quite a time they were here, no other cubs except Kovu and Vitani were born.

Days later, Nuka disobeyed his "stepfather" and befriended with Kopa. He started to lead him towards the Outlands, then the canyon, little by little. He invited him over to meet his siblings. Kopa liked to play with Kovu but he soon loved to play with Vitani. She was like the world to him. When he got home, he was a bit fuzzy and his parents chuckled at that, thinking he found a "friend" in the pride. Kiara was jealous, because her brother spends less time with her. They even fought about this but he soon found himself taking her with him. He was scared inside, thinking he was doing wrong. But he was walking proudly beside her. He walked in the canyon, calling his friend but no one answered.

-Nuka?

-So, where's your friend? On vacations?

-No, he told me to get there but… He's nowhere…

-Then, let's go…

-Wait!

They stopped talking, hearing footsteps. The thing was near them. They looked around them desperately to find something for hiding but nothing. Kopa stepped in front her young sister protectively and growled. Kiara was shacking in angst while the footsteps became faster and louder and were getting closer. Their muscles tightened as they gasped in shock at the sight of the slightest shadow around. Kiara began to cry silently as her brother growled louder, his fur bristly. His now husky yet soft voice broke the silence first.

-It's my entire fault, Kiara. I'm sorry, so sorry. I hope you could forgive me later.

-You're my brother, I could never hate you. I just hope we'll be fine and we'll find mom and daddy soon. You're very brave now.

They smiled before watching a strange shadow coming towards them from behind. It wasn't Nuka. Kopa stepped in front of the shadow and roared as loud as he could, at the top of his lungs. The shadow stopped walking forward and moved from right to left quickly before dashing towards them. Kopa opened his mouth to do that again even when he's breathless but a huge paw forbid him to. He looked up as Kiara yelled. He then meets big and cold green eyes that pierced his soul. He stopped to struggle as the lion put him on his back, catching Kiara in his mouth. He was running towards a cliff. Kopa yelped.

-Who are you?

-Someone who just want to save your life, kid.

There, he dropped them down and pushed them behind a rock. He hid himself too. They panted hard.

-So, you're a strange, thin and crazy lone, maybe rogue lion that wants to save us?

-As far as I think, yes.

-Why?

-Long story to be told. And anyway, you must go back home, prince Kopa and princess Kiara.

-How do you know our names, rogue?

-How can I cannot know your names, you the heirs of king Simba?

-You know daddy?

-I just know his name. Anyway, I'll take you to the north of the pridelands and I think you'll know where to go next.

The rogue lion started to walk towards some small cliffs where he climbed. The cubs followed him closely but fell many times. He took them on his back, climbing once again the rocky walls. Once he got on the top, he put gently the cubs on the ground. Kiara smiled at him shyly.

-Thanks Mister Rogue.

The lion chuckled lightly at it, petting her on the head, watched by a disbelieved Kopa.

-You can call me Rovias, little princess.

Kopa walked towards him, a bit frightened. He pushed Kiara with his elbow and whispered some words to her, before walking back.

-Where are you going?

-On our own, finding a new land.

-You two are nuts? There's a whole pride after you, your parents are certainly worried and you're alone!

-We aren't. You're with us.

-What? No. You two must go back home, where your family awaits you.

-Well, I'm not! I don't trust you!

-You have no other choice; daddy isn't here to save you!

-Well, I don't have faith in strangers especially in rogue lions since some crazy wanted my dad dead!

Kopa's yell resounded through the savanna, as Rovias went silent. He sighed loudly, getting up and walking towards him, with his big, green eyes. Like emerald. Shiny emerald. Kopa got hypnotized.

-If you don't want to come, then I'll take your by force. Trust me; it's better for you to get home the sooner and safe.

Rovias took him by his neck. He struggled, yelling and sniffing. He hit him on his jaw, leaving a small cut. Rovias didn't even feel pain; all he wanted was their safety. Kiara jumped on his back, rather happy besides her brother's "wrath". She soon fell asleep under the night sky and its stars. Kopa calmed down and was watching them, fascinated. He sighed a bit, coughing the lion's attention. Rovias turned his head towards his back, still walking, setting him on it. Kopa didn't even speak a long time, feeling guilty by hurting someone who wants to help them. After all, he was just a cub and couldn't help his sister if they get trap with the pride. He sighed again, feeling weak.

-Hey, buddy, you're alright?

Kopa looked at him, frightened. He didn't think he would speak to him ever again. But he was happy for hearing his voice.

-Yeah…

He was silent and he knew it was frightening Rovias.

-Rovias?

-Yes?

-I'm sorry… For hurting you…

The lion smiled at this, happy too. He chuckled a bit.

-Ah, don't worry, it's nothing.

-Rovias? Do you think the great kings of the past are up there, watching us?

-Maybe. I think someone told me this story a long time ago… I still believe it.

-You know what?

-What?

-I believe it too, because they have just sent us a guardian angel.

-Really?

-Yes. You.

Rovia's chest was pounding. His heart was slowly beginning to feel happiness and bliss. He would never think someone else than the pride would like him. He smiled a goofy smile, making Kopa chuckling. Then they realized that they were at pride rock.

-Well, you're home.

Kopa woke Kiara up as they went down on the ground. They were happy to be home but sad for Rovias. Kiara waved a goodbye at him as Kopa went to shake hands friendly.

-When can we see you again?

-I don't know, buddy. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week, maybe in years or maybe never.

-I'll miss you, Rovias, you're a good friend.

-I'll miss you too, flea.

Kopa laughed at his nickname as he waved to Rovias. Suddenly, a big loud roar make them jump, frightened. A golden lion come in, in front of the cubs. Kiara yelled, not even recognized her father. Kopa roared back, as Rovias stand in front of him, horrified in his heart at the merely thought of frightening another lion much bigger than him. Simba saw Kopa, in bewilderment as he was courageously fighting his father, wanting to help his friend.

-Kopa, move!

-No. He's my friend.

Simba growled in anger.

-Then I'll move!

Simba dashed forward, pinning Rovias on the ground. They both roared as loud as they can, breathless. Kopa, frightened, stepped back, like Kiara.

-I just took prince Kopa and princess Kiara back!

Simba pulled his weight on Rovias 'throat. He gasped, panting and soon crying for air. Simba took him in his claws and sent him flying forward. He crashed on a big rock that broke his back paw. He yelled in pain, as Simba was coming, dashing. He smashed him in his face. He had a new cut on his jaw. Rovias bit Simba's shoulder, pulling him backwards. He fell in a loud noise, as Rovias fell beside him, panting. Rovias dashed in the shadows, followed by Simba. They both disappeared in the shadows, leaving the pride and the cubs behind. Kiara and Kopa heard growls, roars and yells. Kiara was crying silently as the pride walked back to pride rock. Nala was growling too as she took her daughter in her mouth.

-Rogues are so nuts now… Trying to kidnap cubs!

-But Mom, he wasn't hurting anyone, he helped us!

Kopa was walking beside his mother, head up but he was mourning inside. He thinks he has lost a friend. Her mother, surprised that he reply to her, was angry.

-How can you say that? If your father wasn't here, he could have killed you!

-But mom, he…

-You know how crazy lions tried to kill your father?

-Yes, but…

-No buts! Now, we're going home. Hush.

-Yes, mom…

He walked back, head down, sad. Kiara was sad too but she wouldn't dare to reply to her mother and her brother knew that. He was the only speaker. He didn't even eat his meal, like Kiara and went to bed sooner than before. Simba returned that night, with bruises and bite marks. Rovias escaped while Simba fell in a gorge during a fight. Rovias, on the other hand, was badly injured and didn't return to his pride, too shy and afraid to tell them. He was a rogue lion now, like Simba though…


End file.
